The past effects us now
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: Alright. I know you guys like this story but I'm going to restart and I am going to be posting it under Sadisticglee this time. I promise to work three times as hard on this story and I hope that I will be able to finish it.
1. Overcharged

Okay okay. My stories have not been good. I shall try again! Yes there is shitty smut in this one.

Revised and made less confusing I hope thanks to Anonybot!

Groon- Hour  
>Megacycle- Day<br>Decacycle- 3 weeks.

ZZZZ

Starscream laid on his berth, empty energon cubes thrown carelessly around him. His thoughts drifted to and fro in his muddied processor. The energon cube in his servo shattered as his frame went slack.

ZZZZ

_Starscream looked around him with a smile. He had finally finished moving in to his...well his boyfriends home. It was in Crystal City, and had a beautiful view. He could stare out the many windows that lined the walls for hours. His boyfriend was everything that he'd dreamed of. Handsome, smart, tall, and he cared for him._

_ "Swindle!" Starscream's voice called happily as he heard the door to Swindles apartment swish open. He skipped happily to great the purple and tan mech, a smile plastered on his face._

_ "Hello Starscream." Starscream stopped in front of the normally happy mech. Swindles face was cold, no emotion showing._

_ "What's the matter Swindle?" Swindle didn't answer him, instead he brushed passed him, allowing Starscream to see the mech that had been standing behind him. The mech was tall and broad, twice Starscreams size. _

_ "Who's this?" He turned to look at Swindle who was sitting at the counter counting some money._

_ "That is my client." Swindles voice was hard, not at all what Starscream was used to._

_ "What for?" Starscream turned to look at the large mech again, taking in the way he leered at him._

_ "For you. You are to pleasure him however he likes." Swindle turned to look at Starscream, a smirk plastered on his face. "Get going, he payed good money for you."_

_ Starscream stared at Swindle, hurt playing across his features. How could the mech he love do this to him? Was everything he had said been a lie? Starscream was given no time to think anymore as he was suddenly picked off his pedes and thrown over a wide shoulder._

_ "There is a room in the back, 3 doors down. It has everything you'll need. Enjoy!"_

_ The last thing Starscream saw was Swindles smirking face as he was carried down the hall._

_ZZZZ_

_ Starscream onlined his optics and groaned. He hurt all over. His back strut popped and creaked as he rolled over. He was greeted with a cold and empty bed. A small shutter passed through him as he remembered what had happened. His boyfriend, the one he had told "I love you" to not even a week before, had betrayed him._

_ The mech had brutally used him for his own pleasure. Starscream had gone numb as soon as Swindles face had left his site. He didn't remember much, only the grinning face of the mech as he took him._

_ A small swish alerted Starscream to someone entering his room. He looked over his shoulder with dead optics at Swindle, who stood grinning in the doorway._

_ "Go wash up, I have another client scheduled at the end of this Groon." His voice held no compassion like it used to, only the tone of a businessman. Starscream mustered up the last of his strength to glare at Swindle._

_ "I hate you!" His words were full of malicious intent as he shakily climbed off the berth. He winced as he felt fluids run down his legs. His port was sore and every step rubbed him raw._

_ "You can hate me all you want Starscream, but you have nothing left. If you leave now, you'll end up starving to death. So I suggest that you go clean up and make yourself pretty for my next client."_

_ Swindle left, not allowing Starscream to retort. He stood silently in the empty room before he trudged from the room. His arms wrapped around himself as if to hold himself together. He slowly made his way to the wash racks._

_ZZZZ_

_ Starscream woke up once again alone. It had been a deca-cycle and a quarter since Swindle had tricked him, with only one megacycle for him to rest. He had long since gone numb, spending the little amount of credits Swindle had given him on getting an upgrade. The medics had looked at him suspiciously but other wise they said nothing._

_ He was about to leave his room, when a sound caught his attention. It was the sound of boxes being pushed along the floor. Starscream opened the door and peaked out. Sure enough, Swindle was directing a few large mechs on where to put the boxes. _

_ Not bothering to hide himself, Starscream left the room, striding out between the large mechs and towards the wash racks. Before he could disappear though Swindle stopped him._

_ "Once your done in there Starscream, these mechs need to get their pay." Swindle smirked before he went back to directing the mechs. _

_ Starscream didn't realize what he had meant until he was under the comforting spray of water. _

_ "No..." Starscream shook his helm. That couldn't possibly be what Swindle wanted him to do. He couldn't take all those mechs, he could barely deal with one, but he wanted him to take on three? It wasn't possible._

_ Before Starscream could ponder anymore Swindle strode into the wash racks. _

_ "Time is up, get out there and please them. They are getting impatient." Swindle pointed to the door with a harsh glare. Starscream obediently left the wash racks. He was greeted with the sight of 3 large mechs standing with their codpieces open. Their spikes were hard and already glistening with lubricant._

_Starscream shuddered at the imposing figures. He was suddenly pushed forward by Swindle. His knees scraped against the floor scrapping of the paint. Looking up, he found himself kneeling between the 3 large mechs, their spikes in front of him. Swindle joined the ring of mechs and unlocked his own codpiece, freeing his spike._

_"Well? Start working." Swindle smirked jerking his spike once before he crossed his arms._

_ Starscream sat hesitantly, feeling tears well up in his optics. He raised shaky servos and grasped Swindles spike._

_ "You have 3 others Starscream, you have two servos and your mouth."_

_ Starscream wanted to cry, to tell Swindle no, but he knew he couldn't. With his frame shaking, he proceeded to pleasure the mechs around him. His glossa flicked across the tip of one spike while his servos pumped two others. He didn't realize as one of the mechs moved, sitting down behind him. He did realize though when his hips were lifted and his codpiece was removed. He wasn't given enough time to properly lubricate himself before a large spike was being forced into his port._

_ A loud grunt left the mech behind him as did the other two mechs. Swindle was quiet, a smirk playing at his lips as he nodded. Starscream was lifted off the spike before he was slammed back down. A low whine escaped him before a spike was shoved into his mouth. His servos had stilled and the two mechs noticed._

_ "Move your servos." Swindle growled. Starscream did as ordered, the tears that had been building finally spilling over. His hips were being dented by the mech that was bouncing him up and down on his spike, and he could feel a processor ache coming on. _

_ One of the mechs grunted and suddenly Starscream felt his mouth getting filled with transfuild. He gagged and tried to swallow the fluid, but most slipped down his chin. It didn't take long for the second mech to overload on his face, groaning all the while. His optics shuttered to keep the sticky fluid from getting in them._

_ Starscream felt himself getting slammed harder onto the large spike impaling him before he was suddenly held taunt against the mechs pelvis, transfluid flowing into his port. Swindle was next, his overload quieter. His transfluid mixed with the other mechs, covering his face._

_ "I hope you enjoyed your payment boys." Swindle said. Starscream was roughly pulled off of the mechs spike and thrown to the floor. The three large mechs laughed as the tucked their spikes away and left._

_ "I hate you." His voice was weak and hoarse._

_ "You can hate me all you want as long as you keep on bringing in the credits." Swindle smirked and added a well placed kick to Starscream before he tucked his own spike back into its casing. He then left Starscream alone with only the echoing sound of his laugh._

ZZZZ

Starscream jerked awake with a gasp. He patted his body as if to make sure he was real before he sighed.

"Slag...What happened?" Starscream looked up from his body to see that he was in the med-bay. It was dark, the only light being from the machines hooked to his body. He ripped the cords away and stood on shaky pedes. He didn't know what happened but he knew that he was fine.

Slowly he made his way from the med-bay, his claws digging into the wall for support. He made it about halfway down the hall before he collapsed.

"Commander Starscream!" Starscream looked up to see an vehicon running towards him. His sight went fuzzy and his mind went blank before he felt large arms picking him up. Too large to be a vehicons. Briefly he thought that he caught site of gray armor, but he blacked out again before he could.

The neck time he onlined, Starscream was shocked to see Megatron yelling at Knockout, though he couldn't hear it. A few seconds later static filled his audios as they finally came online. He winced at the octave that Megatron was yelling at.

He groaned and tried to shift. What exactly had happened to him? Why did he not have any energy? His groan caught the attention of the two mechs in the room.

"Well look at what you did! He's awake!" Knockout yelled annoyed that the war lord hadn't left.

"Just make sure he's stable." Megatron growled before he stormed from the room.

Starscream turned to look at Knockout as he came to his side.

"What happened?"

"You overcharged yourself." Knockouts voice was professional, leaving no room for Starscream to say anything else. He simply laid on the berth, still except for his venting. Knockout ran the customary scans before he turned to look at Starscream.

"Lord Megatron has ordered that you stay here until you have recovered fully." Starscream didn't object, he knew that he couldn't do anything in the state he was in right now. Knockout left when he received no answer, leaving Starscream alone with his thoughts.

ZZZZ

I hope you guys like this one! Please review!


	2. Blue and Purple

Fuu...For some reason it says that no one is reading my story :( This makes me sad! I hope it works with this chapter! I reeeallly like seeing that people are reading my story.

I imagine Megatron having a throne room...He just can't go without one I'm sorry.

Breem- 10 minutes  
>Solar cycle- 1 day<br>Deca-cycle- 3 weeks  
>Groon- 1 hour<p>

ZZZZ

"You're free to go." Knockouts statement stirred Starscream from his thoughts. No other words were said as Starscream climbed off the berth.

The past few days had been but a blur in his mind. He vaguely remembered drinking some low grade energon, more or less being forced too. Megatron had visited him a few times, only his version of visiting consisted of staring at Starscream till Knockout had made him leave.

"Don't forget to drink low grade! Even regular at this point will upset your tanks!" Knockouts voice called after him. Starscream deftly waved his servo, showing that he had heard him.

Starscream walked silently down the hall, ignoring the looks of the vehicons that he passed. His frame was slumped, more so than usual and his wings weren't held as proud. His frame spot of pain, whether it was physical or mental, only Starscream could tell.

"Starscream." Megatron drawled stepping in front of the seeker. "I see that Knockout has given you a clean bill of health."

His optics looked up at Megatron, though he didn't respond otherwise. Megatron immediately became annoyed. Where was his normal cocky seeker? Had Knockout done something to him?

"You are to report to your station in a breem." Starscream nodded, shocking Megatron. Where was the retort? Starscream sidestepped him and quickly walked down the hall, his helm bowed.

"What happened to you...?" Megatron didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead he turned and headed back to his throne room.

ZZZZ

Starscream sighed as his "shift" finally ended. He was in desperate need of energon. The "rec room" as it was so fondly called by the vehicons, was wide and open for the fliers. Some were perched on on specially made outcrops and others were lounging on makeshift chairs talking quietly to each other.

He strode silently into the room and grabbed an energon cube, low grade per doctors orders. The vehicons finally noticed him but he paid them no mind as he activated his thrusters, easily maneuvering himself to the highest perch, his perch. No one was allowed there. He had marked it, dragged his claws through the metal.

Looking down, Starscream noted that the vehicons had returned to normal. They were chatting happily, most likely gossiping. Though the next instant, Megatron strode though the doors with Soundwave by his side.

"Keep an optic on him Soundwave. He hasn't been acting normal as of late." It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were talking about. Starscream saw Soundwave nod before he was dismissed by a wave of Megatrons servo. Said mech looked around before he looked up locking optics with Starscream. He tried to pull himself back before Megatron noticed him but he knew it was too late.

The sound of Megatrons thrusters filled the room before he sat on the outcrop in front of Starscream. He stared at the seeker for a few minutes before speaking.

"You are not your usual self."

"Yes I am."

"No, you have changed since you overcharged yourself."

"That was mearly a few solar cycles ago."

"You were in stasis for a deca-cycle." Starscream choked on his energon. A whole deca-cycle? He had really been out that long?

"I haven't change." He tried to change the subject, even though he knew that it wouldn't work.

"Yes you have. What is going through that processor of yours Starscream?"

"Nothing of importance my lord." Starscream looked away from Megatron hoping that the gray mech would drop the subject.

"It is important if it is effecting the productivity of my second in command." A sigh left the seeker as he turned his red optics back to Megatron.

"If you really want to know, then earn my trust so that I may be able to tell you." With that Starscream hopped down from the outcrop, landing perfectly on his pedes. Megatron stayed where he was, mulling over Starscreams words.

ZZFlashbackZZ

_ "Today you'll be in the parade. I've bought you some attire that will attrack high paying customers. The more credits you earn me today, the more you will earn until the next parade." _

_ Starscream nodded and took the box Swindle offered to him. Opening it reveled brightly colored hand made jewels and polished metal jewelry. He looked up to Swindle who only motioned for him to put it on._

_ "The parade is in a Groon. At the end we will be heading to a noble party, I expect you to be on your best behavior Starscream." He then left, leaving him alone to put on his attire._

ZZEnd FlashbackZZ

Starscream turned a small jewel in his servos, the dark blue and purple coloring reflecting in the low light. It reminded him of his trine. The two that completed him. They had found him one day, laying on the cold ground, his tanks empty. Skywarp was the one that had spotted him, and the one that begged Thundercracker to let Starscream come home with them.

"Where are you two?" The question wasn't answer, he didn't expect it to be, but he couldn't help but hope. The two were more like his creators than his own. They were always there, always willing to support him.

"You two were always lazy, making me the leader just so you two could frag each other." Starscream laughed sadly, his optics tearing up. Oh how he missed them. They would know what to do right now. In fact, he wouldn't even be having this problem if they were here. Starscream laid back on his berth and hugged the small gem close to his spark.

"I miss you two." He sighed an allowed his frame to slip into recharge, never once letting go of the gem.

ZZZZ

Short I know but two chapters in 6 hours? I am tired now. Please review! And this story will most likely be made into a knew one since it is not reading how many readers it is getting.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys :3 It's not saying that anyone is reading the story though. May just be a glitch in the system buuut thank you for the reviews! :3 I hope you guys like this chapter!

I really hope that it gets uploaded this time. Please tell me if it does!

ZZZZ

"Starscream!"

The seeker jumped as his name was called, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Y-yes Lord Megatron?"

"Get your processor out of the clouds and get back to work!" Megatron would've been softer on how he said it, had the room not been full of vehicons. Starscream nodded and focus on the task he had been given, staring at the monitors, making sure everything was in order.

He couldn't figure out why Megatron had given him such an easy job. Weren't the vehicons able of preforming such a simple task? Starscream didn't know why, but he was silently greatful for Megatrons sudden generosity.

The day went by uneventful on the Nemesis, only the usual happenings. Vehicons taking their breaks, Knockout gossiping, Breakdown showing off his hammer, Soundwave watching him like a hawk, and Megatron lazing about on his throne. Starscream stared longingly at the throne. What it would feel like to be able to sit on it, to feel an ounce of power, or that he mattered in some way.

Even if he was Megatrons S.I.C he wasn't trusted. How many times had he made plans to overthrow him? Too many for him to count, but each one ended in him getting another beating, and or worse punishment. The vehicons at least seemed to admire him. He always knew that he had a beautiful frame, meant to be worshiped. Starscream sighed more of his repressed memories seeping into his processor.

ZZZZ

_ "-and just look at his frame! He was made to pleasure and serve! He's flexiable, and learns quick! Perfect for a few nights of stress relief! All you gotta do is pay the fine and tell him what to do!"_

_ Starscream was seated on a small pedestal, showing off his glistening frame. He was on display, as usual, for Swindles growing business. Being the one thing that brought him the most money, he was offered as a bonus to those who bought large quantities from Swindle._

_ "And as you can see! He can keep still for as long as you need! He never grows tired! Quite worth the price!" Starscream internally sighed. How much longer did he have to put up with this? Wouldn't someone come to his rescue? He was only a scientist, or he was striving to be. All thoughts of schooling had left him as soon as Swindles first client payed him money._

ZZZZ

"STARSCREAM!" Megatrons grinding voice filled Starscreams audios. He flinched and cowered his red optics looking up at the towering mech.

"Y-yes m-my lord?" His voice quivered, but Starscream couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Go to your quarters, you obviously are not up to par!" Starscream was quick to comply, not wanting to face Megatrons wrath. His heels clicked loudly against the suddenly quiet room as he fled.

Soundwave moved to stand beside Megatron, silent as ever. Megatron sulked back over to his throne, sinking heavily into it. He brought up a servo and rubbed at his face scowling at the wall.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Soundwave didn't answer, meaning Megatrons answer was no. He sighed and shook his helm.

"That seeker is more trouble than he's worth."

ZZZZ

Instead of going to his room like he was ordered, Starscream made his way to the top deck of the Nemesis. He was silent as he let the wind pass over his frame. It was always soothing, even in the heat of battle. Sitting down, Starscream let yet another memory wash over him.

ZZZZ

_ "I need to go flying Swindle, or else I'll go insane." _

_ "You know the rules Starscream."_

_ Starscream growled and curled his servos into fist, but before he was able to say anything more Swindle interrupted him._

_ "Though I do have a solution." Starscream backed up, not liking the smirk that spread across Swindles face._

_ZZZZ_

_ It was the most humiliating thing Starscream had even been put through. He was forced to be attached to a chain that kept him from flying more than 10 feet off the ground. He tugged and pulled at the chain, trying his hardest to break it._

_ "You know it won't work. It's built to handle insecticons." Swindle smirked and leaned against the side of the building. Starscream didn't pay him any mind as he continued to tug at the chain, it didn't even allow him to transform. The thing was fashioned against his neck. A "necklace" as Swindle had called it. Though Starscream knew that it was a collar._

_ZZZZ_

"-scream, Lord Megatron has summoned you." Starscreams optics focused on thevehicon standing in front of him. He didn't say a word as he stood, brushing off his legs. The vehicon made himself disappear as Starscream went back inside the Nemesis.

ZZZZ

"You summoned me Lord Megatron?" Starscream kneeled in front of his throne, his arm wrapped around his middle.

"Yes. You have been acting off kilter as of late. What is your reasoning for that?"

"I have been acting normal Lord Megatron." Megatron sneered and stood, standing above the seeker.

"Starscream, I know when you are hiding something from me. You will either tell me, or you will be put in the brig till you decide to tell me." He stood quietly over Starscream waiting for an answer.

"My past haunts me, Lord Megatron." Starscreams words were soft, almost inaudible.

"What about your past though?"

"I...A certain even that changed my life."

"What event?" Megatron was growing tired of this game, and the growl in his voice showed that.

"A betrayal." It was all Starscream could get out before he fled. He ran down the hall away from the mech who was forcing him to speak of his past.

ZZZZ

"What am I going to do? If Megatron finds out, he'll certainly not wish to keep me as his S.I.C anymore! He'd rather use me fore relief! I already deal with the beatings, I couldn't deal with something like that! I'd be a lifeless drone if I have to go through that again!"

Starscream passed in his quarters ranting to himself. It wasn't unusual to find Starscream like this, he spent most of his time talking to himself.

"What if Knockout knows! He probably has records of every mech on this ship! Why hasn't he pointed it out? Maybe he doesn't know. But what if he's just waiting for the right moment?"

He sighed and collapsed against his berth.

"I need you TC." His voice was but a whisper as his frame slipped off into a stress induced stasis.

ZZZZ

Whoo wrote this have asleep! :3 I hope yew liiiike! Please review so I know if you like it! My Legacy story thing-a-ma-bob isn't working so I have to rely on the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

WEEEEE I LOVE YOU GUYS! The reader count still isn't picking up for some reason. I hope you love this chapter! Special shitty smut! :3

Megacycle- Day

ZZZZ

"Skywarp! Will you shut up!" Thundercracker turned to glare at his bondmate, who had taken to singing to pass the time. They were sitting in the command deck of their meager ship they had managed to find.

"Buuut why! You're bored toooo, what are we supposed to doooo!" Skywarp sang laying across his chair

"Will you shut up! First Screamer portraying his distress through our bond now you!" Thundercracker laid back into his chair, putting a servo over his face.

Skywarp pouted and slinked off his chair, slowly walking over to Thundercracker. He settled himself in his bondmates lap. It didn't take much to stir the sulking mech from his pity party, only a few sensual strokes to his wings. Thundercracker melted into the touch, allowing his bondmate to sooth him.

"It'll be okay TC. I know you don't like letting him not feel us but it has to be done! We'll be there in a few megacycles! And you know Screamer won't let us have some alone time. So come on..."

Skywarp rubbed up against Thundercracker, grinding their closed panels against each other. Thundercracker didn't say anything else, instead he pulled Skywarp in for a kiss. He eagerly returned it, his engines practically purring. Skywarp let his panel slide back, exposing his already soaked port and dripping cord. Thundercracker groaned, his olfactory sensors picking up the smell of Skywarps fluids.

"Open up...It's been too many cycles." Thundercracker obliged and let his panel slip away. His cord rubbed against Skywarps, eliciting a moan from the purple and black jet. Thundercracker moaned in return as Skywarp tweaked the tip of his wings.

It wasn't long till the two were petting every part of each other they could reach. Skywarp shifted and with practiced ease, lowered himself onto Thundercrackers spike. They simultaneously moaned and threw their helms back. Skywarp rocked his hips against Thundercrackers.

"Primus." Thundercracker groaned, his servos resting on Skywarps hips. Said mech began to bounce on Thundercrackers lap. More moans drifted from their open mouths, filling the small command room. Skywarp held onto Thundercrackers shoulders as he bounced harder occasionally twisting his hips.

Eventually Skywarp had sped up enough that it brought the two seekers to overload. Thundercrackers fluid filled Skywarps port as Skywarps fluid splattered across their chest, painting them a silvery blue.

"Slag, that was...slag." Thundercracker groaned and leaned his forhelm against Skywarps. They were both panting, their vents straining to cool their heated frames.

"You needed it." Skywarp smiled and placed a small kiss on Thundercrackers lips. "Don't worry, Screamer can wait a few more megacycles for us to get there. He'll be fine."

ZZZZ

Starscream sat in his quarters looking through his old picture files. It was mostly of him and his trine. He was always smiling in the pictures but as he arrived to the last one, he wasn't smiling. It was the last hug he received from his trine before he had to leave.

Swindle had found where he had run away too and was sending some of his "goons" to retrieve him.

ZZZZ

_"Don't worry, we'll find you again. You just go and find a safe place. Change your colors or something. We'll be able to find you because of our trine bond." Thundercracker offered a weak smile and pulled Starscream in for a hug. Skywarp shifted on his pedes before he hugged the two, sandwiching Starscream between them. They had forgotten about seeing up Starscreams datapad to take a picture, but they never knew it took a picture until Starscream had to flee. He looked back once but by then, the two were gone, leading Swindles team away from Starscream._

_ZZZZ_

"You two aft heads! I don't even know if you two are alive! How could you do that to me! How could you!" Starscream yelled. He turned and punched the wall beside him, only succeeding in making a small dent.

He had stayed in his quarters for a few days, knowing that he would only anger Megatron more if he were to continue zoning out. It was hard for him not too, even when he was alone he found himself zoning out.

"What would they say now seeing me like this?" He asked himself turning to sit on his berth. He had gone too long with out them, without at least feeling their sparks. What if they really were dead and that's why he couldn't feel them anymore? They couldn't possibly be leading Swindles goons away for this long, but Swindle was known to be persistent.

**::STARSCREAM! REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!::**

Starscream jumped at Megatrons sudden voice, booming over his comm. link. His frame trembled as he scrambled off his berth, not willing to inflict more of Megatrons fury on him.

ZZZZ

It didn't take long for Starscream to find Megatron, no he was on the command deck, yelling at two familiar figures. It had to be a trick. They couldn't be here, he couldn't even feel their bond. It was probably just two vehicons and his processor was playing tricks on him.

He made his way to Megatrons side, his helm bowed not wanting to see the trick his processor was playing on him. Though what Megatron said next caused him to rethink.

"When were you going to inform me that your trine was here Starscream!" Starscream looked up and caught the serious face of Thundercracker and the held back smile on Skywarp. He opened his mouth to say something, but Skywarp had warped in front of him and wrapped Starscream in a large hug.

Starscream didn't know what to do, his trine was back! They had actually gotten away! He realized quickly though that they were in front of an audience, meaning he had to take the role of the leader, which he didn't want to at that moment.

"Let go of me you big buffoon!" He screeched pushing at Skywarps face. He didn't let go, no instead, Skywarp hugged him tighter a grin spreading across his face. Thundercracker sighed and shook his helm before focusing on Megatron, who was glaring at Starscream as he had not received his answer.

"He didn't even know we were alive my lord. This is as much a surprise to you as it is to him." Megatron growled and switched his glare to Thundercracker.

"There should have been at least a warning of your arrival!" Megatron was pissed, and it wasn't because the two had showed up unannounced, no, it was because he could see Starscream was slowly getting happier with his trine. He wouldn't admit it out loud, not even the worst form of torture would get him to say it, but he was jealous of the two seekers.

They received Starscreams attention without even trying. Yet when Megatron himself tried to gain the seekers attention, it only served to make the lord upset and angry.

"I apologize for not giving any warning to our arrival my lord. We didn't want to risk your ship being found if the signal was intercepted." Megatron growled, the blue seeker was right. He turned and stalked away throwing a few orders over his shoulder.

"Starscream." Thundercrackers voice was soft as he turned to look at the still struggling seeker. He figured that he was mad that they hadn't let him know he was there. Starscream finally freed himself from Skywarps grasp.

"Come." It was a simple word and they both were surprised at the tone. It wasn't full of malius or anger, in fact, it cracked slightly. They looked at each other and sighed, their leader was upset, not at them thankfully, but he was still upset.

ZZZZ

:) I shall leave it there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And thank you to my reviewers so far! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm hoping to keep up with how fast I am doing this story. I love all the reviews that I'm receiving. Apparently I'm not the only one having trouble with . I hope it clears up soon. Thank you for all the reviews and support for this story.

Now that is working. I'm am hoping to make my chapters longer. I love how you guys are hating Swindle, it means that I'm portraying him well! Well...Bad! XD I hope I continue to meet your expectations! And ideas are always welcome!

Groon- 1 hour

ZZZZ

"You two, you two are just...UGH! How did I ever live with you two!" Starscream ranted and raved as he paced in front of the two, who were comfortably seated on his berth.

Skywarp had nestled himself in Thundercrackers arms, who wasn't as willing, and watched as Starscream paced. A grin was plastered on his face at his ranting, such a normal happening with Starscream and he couldn't help but miss it. Though the grin did drop when Starscream stopped ranting and fell to his knees.

"He's realized somethings different TC. What am I going to do? I can't tell him about Swindle! What if he's bought from him before and he turns me in? I can't go back to that! I'm meant to be a scientist! Not a pleasure bot!"

The room was quiet after Starscream finished, causing him to cower and curl in on himself. What if his trine wasn't his trine? What if Swindle had cloned then and were using the clones to do his bidding?

"Awe...Screamer." Skywarp cooed, slipping off the berth to hug him. Starscream eagerly hugged him back as Thundercracker joined the hug.

"You are a scientist, how else would you be Megatrons S.I.C? You don't do those things anymore and if Swindle tries to take you back, we will protect you. We had to leave because that was the only choice, now, we can protect you." Thundercracker gently rubbed Starscreams wings soothing the bot.

"You can stop acting like you're our age also. You still have a long way to go to be like us. And no buts! We made you trine leader because we knew it would be a growing experience for you, but we are still older than you." Thundercracker smiled slightly moving Starscreams helm up. "We will never leave you again, you can trust us Screamer."

Starscream was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Skywarp smirked and called for who ever it was to come in. Starscream only had a few seconds to wipe the small smile off his face and scowl.

"WILL YOU TWO GET OFF!" He screeched kicking out at the two. Knockout strode into the small room and scoffed.

"Lord Megatron has ordered me to do a thorough check on them to make sure nothing unwanted sneaks onto his ship." He crossed his arms and glared at the two. "I'll also need to do a check up on you, Starscream."

The room went silent before Skywarp stood, a grin once again plastered on his face.

"Do you give out sweets for good behavior?"

ZZZZ

"I thought you said I have a long way to go to be like you guys. I'm most certainly more mature than Warp." Starscream grumbled, crossing his arms.

"At times, he just likes to act like a sparkling. He can be mature when he needs to be, but he also likes seeing you laugh."

"Still."

The two were seated outside the med-bay, having their "check ups" over and done with, they were waiting on SKywarp to get out, which was taking longer than both of them combined. Skywarp suddenly ran from the med-may, an angry Knockout following.

"How dare you scratch my paint! I told you I don't have anything for you for being good! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MECH!" Knockout yelled not noticing the two beside the door.

Starscream sighed and stood, shaking his helm. Thundercracker followed but with a wide smile.

"He needs to be mature now." Starscream grumbled under his breath as he stalked after Knockout and Skywarp.

ZZZZ

"You knew better Skywarp." Thundercracker reprimanded as he repainted his frame. Starscream sat sulking on his berth after being the subject of yet another yell session from Megatron.

"I don't care! He's fun to rile up! Plus! I've been bored, and you haven't been doing anything to keep me unbored!"

"I've been fragging you every groon!"

"SHUT UP!" Starscream through one of the few pillows he kept on his berth to brace his wings. Skywarp and Thundercracker flinched at the screeching voice that was Starscreams.

"I don't want to hear you two talking about fragging each other!" He panted at the force of his yell his optics fierce.

"Awe...Screamer don't be mad at us..." Skywarp pushed Thundercracker away and moved to hug Starscream only to get pushed away.

"Don't touch me." He growled, pulling back from him. Skywarp pouted slightly before slinking back over to Thundercracker.

"You can't stay mad at him Screamer. He was only trying to have fun."

"Weren't you just telling him that he was wrong for doing that? You two are so hipacritical! How did I ever miss you guys!"

The room went silent at Starscreams sudden announcement.

"You missed us?" Starscream was given no other warning before he was sweeped up into a tight hug by Skywarp. He struggled and thrashed, smearing pant across his frame.

"LET ME GO!"

"Never! You missed us! You will get hugged until you stop moving!" Skywarp laughed and pressed his face against Starscreams, effectively smooshing them together. Starscream continued to thrash and struggle until he eventually ran out of energy. He laid limp in Skywarps arms, allowing the purple jet to hug him.

"It's okay to miss things Screamer. We'll never hold it against you, you know that. Stop being so dramatic."Thundercracker chided, a smile playing at his lips.

"Shut up." He mumbled pressing against Skywarp again.

"Screamer we're sorry that we haven't talked to you all this time. We really are. You knew the risk and you were prepared to take them. But Swindle won't find you. I'm almost 100% sure. You're safe, and I'm sure that even if he did find you, that Megatron wouldn't be willing to give up his S.I.C."

"How do you know TC? He's sunk to beating me, he can't trust me, I'm just some plaything in his optics! Like I am with everyone else!" Starscream screamed. "It's not wonder I didn't hear from you in so long! You guys probably decided to just stay away!"

Thundercracker didn't give Starscream anymore time to rant before he slapped him upside the head.

"Will you shut up Screamer? You know that isn't true, and I thought we got rid of those thoughts a long time ago?" Starscream went quiet and still, allowing Thundercracker to join in on the hug.

"We love you Starscream, and we won't ever stop. Even if you switched sides and became an Autobot, we'd do the same. You're our trine leader, best friend, and most of all...Your our little brother!" Skywarp grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on Starscreams cheek causing the mech to gag.

"Ah there it is!" Skywarp grinned.

"There what is?"

"The old Screamer! Now keep him there before we have to hold you down and tickle you!" Skywarp grinned wide with each word he spoke.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but we would Starscream! Are you willing to challenge us?" Starscream shook his head denying Skywarp.

"Then I suggest that you smile so that we won't have to force you! I'll have you know that Thundercracker has gotten especially good at interrogation!"

Starscream forced a small smile on his face, though it was more of a grimace.

"How long as it been since you've smiled, Screamer?"

"Since I had to leave." Starscream kept his helm down as he answered Thundercracker. The blue seeker lifted his helm up with a clawed finger and smiled.

"Then we'll change that, but now it's time for recharge!"

Starscream nodded and looked at himself and his trine. They were all three splattered with purple paint. Skywarp and Thundercracker also looked at themselves before laughing.

"We'll fix it tomorrow. It's already almost dried anyways." Thundercracker smiled before pulling both Skywarp and Starscream down onto the berth.

"Recharge."

Both of them obeyed Thundercracker, easily slipping into a deep recharge, their frames exhausted from the days events. Thundercracker smiled and followed not to long after them.

ZZZZ

Short, and shitty I know and I'm sorry. The next few chapters might be this way and they might be late so I apologize in advance for this. I hope you like though.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the many reviews! A bunch of this chapter is dedicated to you guys! I love you!

ZZZZ

"Soundwave, what have you gathered?" Megatron asked.

The room around them was empty, allowing the two to converse freely. Soundwave stood beside Megatrons throne, where the Decepticon tyrant lounged.

_" __What am I going to do? I can't tell him about Swindle!__" _

"Swindle?" Megatron paused rubbing at the space between his optics. "Why does that name sound so familiar. Play back more, Soundwave."

_ "__What if he's bought from him before and he turns me in? I can't go back to that! I'm meant to be a scientist! Not a pleasure bot!"_

"Starscream was a pleasure bot? Well, that comes as no surprise, but...buying from Swindle, now that does sound familiar. You do have more do you not, Soundwave?"

_"Screamer we're sorry that we haven't talked to you all this time. We really are. You knew the risk and you were prepared to take them. But Swindle won't find you. I'm almost 100% sure. You're safe, and I'm sure that even if he did find you, that Megatron wouldn't be willing to give up his S.I.C."_

Megatron snorted at what Soundwave had replayed. Thundercracker really thought he wouldn't give up his S.I.C? The seeker didn't know anything. Though the more he heard Swindles name be mentioned the more his processor tried to remember.

_ "How do you know TC? He's sunk to beating me, he can't trust me, I'm just some plaything in his optics! Like I am with everyone else! It's no wonder I didn't hear from you in so long! You guys probably decided to just stay away!"_

Soundwave stopped there, letting the loud replaying of Starscreams voice echo around the room.

"Why in the frag would Starscream think I can't trust him? He's my second in command! Soundwave! Do a full search on Swindle, I want to know what he has had to do with Starscreams past!"

With that, Megatron stood and stormed from the room, intent on finding a certain seeker.

ZZZZ

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron growled, hauling the purple seeker close to his face. His servo was fasten tightly around Skywarps neck, causing him to struggle to vent properly.

"H-he went out with T-Thundercracker Lord Megatron! They'll be back soon!"

"Then why aren't you with them! Tell me the truth seeker!" As he spoke, Megatron shook the seeker. He wanted answer and he wanted them now!

"I-I didn't want to go with them! Plus! Starscream said that he wanted to talk to Thundercracker without me!"

"Why would Starscream wish to speak to him without you?"

"Because! I always do things to mess up what they are talking about!" Skywarp struggled against Megatrons grip, kicking out his pedes every now and again.

"As soon as they get back you 3 are to report to the throne room immediately! AND I WILL KNOW WHEN THEY ARE BACK!" Megatron growled and threw Skywarp to the floor, angered that he would have to wait for his answers.

Skywarp nodded and quickly scrambled to his pedes, leaving the frustrated Megatron alone.

ZZZZ

"What did you do this time Skywarp? Did you scratch Knockouts paint again?" Thundercracker asked with a smile seeing the purple jet cower behind him, though as he wasn't answered right away, the smile dropped.

"Lord Megatron demands that all 3 of us see him. He didn't say why but he was pissed!" Skywarp stated, digging his claws into Thundercrackers back as if it would keep him safe.

"Why would he want to-..." Starscream went quiet, his optics going wide as he stared at his trine mates. "Soundwave. How could I forget about him! He knows everything and now Megatron knows! Swindles probably in that room waiting to take me back!"

"Starscream I'm sure Swindle isn't here or else he would've already tried to grab you. It's probably just to ask if we spotted anything on our flight. He wanted to see us right now right?" At Skywarps nod he continued. "Then let's go. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we?"

Thundercracker gave a reassuring smile to the two of them, hoping to cheer them up. It pained him to see his trine mates upset. Had he and Skywarp not agreed, he would be the trine leader.

"Don't worry Star, we'll keep you behind us just in case." Thundercracker said, pulling Skywarp to stand beside him. "No one will get to you without first going through us."

Starscream nodded and fitted himself between the two, effectively hiding his slightly shorter frame. With the youngest of them hidden, just in case, the three made their way down the hall and towards the throne room.

ZZZZ

Megatron watched as the three walked in, though he didn't notice Starscream for a few seconds. Was he really that short compared to the others? Megatron didn't dwell on the thought as the three stopped in front of his throne.

"You three know what is going on, and though I may be a decepticon, I will not take sneaking around when I know something. Tell me. Now."

"We do not know what you are talking about Lord Megatron." Thundercracker answered, using proper grammer in hopes of keeping the lords temper down.

"Who is Swindle and what does he have to do with Starscreams past!" Megatron yelled, standing from his throne. Thundercrack and Skywarp simaltaniously reached back and grabbed Starscreams servos keeping him from fleeing.

"Swindle...Swindle was starscreams first lover...and last." Thundercracker stated, sneaking a look over his shoulder at Starscream, who looked ready to bolt. "He...tricked Starscream into a partnership, and exploited Starscream for his frame."

"He forced me to pleasure mechs, just so he could get the credits." Starscream stated from behind the two. Megatron didn't say anything, instead he seated himself back into his throne.

"So he basically made you into a glorified pleasure bot?" Megatron stated to himself. He twiddled his thumbs as he thought, obviously trying to figure out who Swindle was.

"Swindle, Swindle. Oh yes, I often heard him bragging about you. He provided me with my weapons for the turnoments." Megatron grinned.

Starscream immediately took the grin for one of a plot and started struggling against his trine mates.

"Let me go! I'm not going back to that con artist!" He yelled tugging harder. Thundercracker and Skywarp turned and grabbed his shoulders.

"Going back? Who said you are going back Starscream? I've been meaning to get revenge against him for stealing from me, and you could be just the ticket to bringing him to me." Megatrons smirk grew wider as he stood from the throne, leaving the room and the three seekers alone, or so they thought.

"I knew it! I knew he was going to send me back! I can't go back Thundercracker! Do you know what he'll do to me for running away? He'll locked me in with all of his goons and let them have at me for groons! More than groons! You can't let him take me!"

Thundercracked hushed him as he sat on the ground, pulling the distressed seeker to sit in his lap. They hadn't had to do this since he was younger but neither complained. Skywarp settled in front of Starscream and smiled.

"We won't let him take you. We promised you didn't we? And we promised long ago and he still hasn't gotten you. I'll even paint myself to be you that way he won't notice and Megatron still gets to see justice with him. And you know what, me and Thundercracker'll tear off his spike after carving your name into it. Then he'll know pain. Trust me Starscream. We'll make this right."

Starscream nodded and pressed himself closer to Thundercracker. Said seeker warped his arms around Starscream, securing him to his chest as Skywarp scooted closer.

"We love you Star. And we always will do not forget that. But if you do, you know what will happen." Thundercracker stated into Starscreams audio.

"NO! NO! Do not tickle me!" Starscream squealed and struggled against Thundercracker, who had tightened his arms to keep him still. Skywarp grinned and grabbed one of Starscreams pedes, running a finger against the bottom.

"No no! Please stop!" He squealed louder thrashing against Thundercracker as Skywarp became more persistant in his tickling. While Starscream was distraced by Skywarp, Thundercracker started ghosting his fingers against his wings causing the young seeker to thrash harder.

"Okay okay! You guys love me! Please stop!" The two seekers stopped, allowing Starscreams vents to catch up.

"Now, stop being so worried, we'll make sure everything works out." Thundercracker assured. Skywarp nodded also adding to the assurance.

"We always do."

ZZZZ

Tell me what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

Whooo special chapter!

ZZZZ

"You idiots were to already located him! Where is he!" A shadowed mech yelled, slamming tan servos onto a metal table.

"We are tracing his trine mates! They think we aren't on their tail! We'll have him back to you in a few days, then we will get out payment! And we better get it! You've promised it for to long!

"And you will get your payment! Just get me back Starscream! I don't care whether he's unharmed or not, just bring him to be alive!" The mech snarled.

"He is on a Decepticon ship, _the _Decepticon ship, sir." A mech spoke up.

"You mean with the Decepticon Tyrant Megatron?" The mech leaned forward, reveling purple optics and a cheesy smile. "Well then, I will tag along on this endeavor to retrieve my property."

ZZZZ

"Soundwave!" Megatron barked. "What happened after I left!"

Soundwave replayed the footage of Starscream and his trine, up to where they carried the recharging seeker back to his room.

"He's still young, younger than even Skywarp." Megatron mused. "Just how old was he when Swindle tricked him?"

A loud knock sounded at his door before the loud voice of Thundercracker called through.

"Lord Megatron! I must speak with you immediately!"

"What is it seeker? I'm busy!" Megatron yelled opening the door to his quarters.

"You can't turn Starscream in to Swindle! I beseech you do not turn him in! If you do, Starscream will surely offilne himself!" Thundercracker pleaded, Skywarp hiding behind him.

"And what are you two willing to do for me?" Megatron asked, seeing the ability to milk something out of the situation.

"We will be loyal to you Lord Megatron, we will fight for your cause, we only ask that you keep Starscream safe."

Megatron stood and pretended to ponder what Thundercracker offered. He barely withheld a smirk as he watched the two seekers squirm under his gaze. It was obvious the two were attached to the seeker. Though, more so than a normal trine would be.

"What is your story between Starscream and yourselves?"

It was Skywarp who stepped up, ready to tell the story of how Starscream became apart of their trine.

ZZZZ

_ "Come on TC! Think of it! A little sparkling or sparklings running around our home! Laughing and playing! The little patter of pedes! It will be wonderful!" Skywarp sang, twirling around his mate with a happy smile._

_ "Sky, you know we can't afford sparklings! Plus you just want to be able to goof off with them!" Thundercracker accused with his own smile. "Once we get settled **then **I'll think about sparklings, not before."_

_ "Awe! Come on that's not fa-" Skywarp stopped dead in his tracks facing an alleyway._

_ "Skywarp? Come on! There's nothing down there but vermin and insecticons." Thundercracker stated, backtracking to his mates side._

_ "No...there's something down there Thundercracker." Skywarp took a step forward into the ally, where if you were like Skywarp with, and had an excellent audio set, you would be able to hear small whimpers._

_ "Skywarp! Leave it alone! It's probably just a vermin that got hurt!" Thundercracker stated in a hiss, taking a sneering step into the ally._

_ "No, no it's not!" Skywarp stated rushing forward into the dark. Thundercracker called after him worriedly but didn't dare take another step forward. He was about to yell again when Skywarp came back, carrying a mech not much smaller than him._

_ "He's hurt Thundercracker." Skywarp said sadly, stopping in front of his mate. Indeed the white, blue and red mech was hurt. His paint was chipped save for a few patches that let them know his colors. Dents and cuts were found on every part of the unconcious mechs frame._

_ "Skywarp...Don't even go there, we'll take him to a medic." Thundercracker stated seeing the upset look on the purple jets face._

_ "But...He won't be accepted TC...I haven't seen anything on the vid screens talking about a missing mech, and he would certainly have someone looking for him and missing him...but he doesn't...so he much be alone. We can't just leave a fellow seeker out to die!"_

_ Thundercracker sighed and dropped his helm, knowing that his mate was right._

_ "Okay, I tell you what, we'll take him home, get him cleaned up and fixed and then we'll ask where his family is, and if he has one, you have to let him go back to them." Skywarp nodded, his expression brightening as his whole frame perked up._

_ "Let's get him home then!" Skywarp chirped, shifting the mech to a more comfortable position before walking out of the ally with Thundercracker._

ZZZZ

"And that's how we met, or found Starscream." Thundercracker finished. Megatron had listened intently, only nodding at times.

"Just how old is Starscream?" He asked, eager to know the answer.

"He hadn't graduated from the academy when Swindle trained him but he had almost. I would say he is about 5 to 6 vorns, but he acts younger. It helps him. I don't think he actually had creators to be honest, either that or he grew up without them." Skywarp stated.

"And you two are sparkmates, and you simply added Starscream in on your bond?" Megatron inquired. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker nodded.

"Lord Megatron! There is a ship requesting to land!" A vehicon yelled coming to stop beside the group. Megatron growled and rubbed his face.

"It is a Decepticon ship?"

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"THEN IT SHOULD'VE ALREADY BEEN GIVEN CLEARENCE!" He yelled at the vehicon.

"Y-yes Lord Megatron!" The vehicon turned and ran as fast as his pedes could take him to the command deck.

"Thundercracker." Skywarp whispered. "We need to go hide Screamer and get me ready."

"Ready for what?" Megatron asked turning his attention to the two seekers.

"Starscream cannot go back to Swindle and we are prepared to sacrafice ourselfs to keep him safe." Thundercracker proudly stated. Megatron smirked, almost impressed by the seekers bravery.

"There will be no need. I plan on dealing with Swindle on my own."

ZZZZ

Annnnd Done for this chapter! The next chapter shall have a crappy battle scene annnnnnnnnd I'm not telling :3 Stay tuned! And please review! And the next chapter will be longer I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Annnnnnd Chapter 8! I thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews!

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My computer got a virus and I was unable to write anything. I hope this chapter makes up for the loss of time! And I will get more up! I promise! Just as soon as I remember what I was doing with the story...

SEND ME YOUR IDEAS!

ZZZZ

"Search the ship while I talk to Megatron, let me know when you've found him and we'll leave. And for Primus sake remember he isn't white anymore!" Swindle growled at his goons.

The three mechs grouched but agreed readily.

"I'll go out first and once the coast is clear you go and get him!" He snapped again causing one of his goons to groan.

"We get it! Grab the seeker!" Swindle glared at him.

"I could take away your reward." He threatened, effectively shutting him up. "Now, let's get going."

ZZZZ

Megatron watched as the stolen ship landed, how he knew it was stolen? It was an autobot transport ship. Nothing happened for a few minutes, and the war lord was debating on simply firing at the ship, when the ramp lowered and Swindle strutted out.

"Megatron, buddy ol' pal! How have you been? It's been a while hasn't it? I hope you haven't found a new bot to buy from, 'cause as you know, I have the best in the galaxy." Swindle projected, a wide fake smile plastered on his face.

"You mean, you _used_ to have the best." Megatron corrected tensely.

"No no no, I mean I still do! I've even added a few weapons that you would like! I'm sure they would up the tides for you!" Swindle ranted, his fake smile still in place.

"No, I seem to recall that you had a special treasure that was yours. I would like that." Megatron stated, glaring down at the smaller mech.

"Special treasure? OH! You mean the prostitute! Sadly he offlined from a case of cosmic rust. Can I offer you something else?" Swindle said, trying to change the subject. His fake smile had dropped unknowing for a few seconds, given Megatron all the information he needed.

"Really?Wasn't his designation something like...Starscream?" He asked glaring harder at Swindle. Said mech balked and took a step back. "No! I-I mean no. It was something else, I've already forgotten, that's how long he's been offline. I'm sure you'll be interested in something else Megatron."

"Lord Megatron!" A white, blue and red seeker called, running into the docking center. Swindle seemed to balk for a few minutes before he glared at the new arrival.

"Lord Megatron! There you are!" The mech stated coming to a stop beside him. He turned to look at Swindle with little more than a smile before turning back to Megatron.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Lord Megatron!"

"Starscream, what are you doing?" Megatron asked, thinly vailing his anger. He spacifically told the two to keep off of the docking center.

Swindle didn't know what to do. Were his optics palying tricks on him? Was that really Starscream standing before him? Swindle studied the apparent Starscream and frowned. He was too tall, that was the most apparent feature that was different, but what caught his attention most was the spot of purple showing through.

"YOU!" He accused pointing a finger at the fake Starscream.

"What? What did I do?"

"You little glitch-" He paused and cleared his throat. "Lord Megatron! I'm glad that you are returning him to me! Perhaps I can repay you by letting you know the pleasures that he can bring?"

Megatron was about to speak but he was interrupted by another seeker entering the docking center. This one held his gray body high and proud. He walked straight up to Swindle, and both the white Starscream and Megatron reached forward as the gray seeker reached up and slapped the tan and purple mech.

"That is for using me." He stated in a soft whisper before slapping the mech again, this time harder. Swindles head turned sharply to the side at the force of the blow. Swindle growled and turned to glare at the seeker only to get his helm slapped in the other direction.

"All the times you used me." he stated, this time in a louder voice. "I am Starscream, not my trine mate, and you can not take me back. There was no contract, there was only you betraying me and my fear for being alone."

"Starscream!" Thundercracker yelled running into the docking center only to stop dead in his tracks. As Thundercracker entered the room, all but Swindle turned to look, instead he seized the moment pull out his own impressive cannon. He may not have been as big as Megatron but the size of his cannon would argue about their strengths. The large cannon was pressed against Starscreams back, Swindles free servo wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I will be taking back what belongs to me now." Swindle growled pressing the cannon harder against Starscreams back, causing the seeker to whimper involentarily. His back arched away from the gun, but Swindles servo around his neck stopped him from getting away.

"Release him at once Swindle!" Megatron yelled, aiming his own arm mounted gun at the two. He knew he couldn't fire without the risk of harming Starscream, and he also knew that Swindle knew that.

"You don't want to hurt your precious seeker now do you?" He grinned and backed up, taking Starscream with him. Several dark plated mechs slipped in before him, only noticed by the others from the light shining off of their frames. In one of the mechs arms, a gold lined chest was held.

"Let me go Swindle!" Starscream yelled, getting a burst of confidence. It was quickly squashed with a quick jab of the gun to his back.

"Shut up Starscream, we have a bit of catching up to do." He smirked and pulled Starscream onto his ship, the stolen cargo ship taking off not even a second after the doors had closed.

Megatron shot after the ship long after if was out of firing range. Skywarp looked where the ship had disappeared before turning to face Megatron.

"You have to go after them! You can't let Swindle take Starscream back! Do you know what he will do to him? He won't be the same mech! If you ever do anything for another Lord Megatron please do this! Please save Starscream!" Skywarp pleaded, his red optics brimming with unshed tears.

Thundercracker was quick to get to his mates side. His arms wrapped around the painted seeker, keeping him from shaking.

"Please Lord Megatron, you are the only one we know of, we can't even save him, Swindle would only add us to his collection." Thundercracker said, his voice soft.

Megatron stared at the two for a long while and the two began to think all hope was lost, until Megatron transformed in a flurry of motion and took off out of the docking back, a transformered Soundwave not to far behind.

ZZZZ

I was hoping to make it longer but my body decided that I really needed my sleep. I hope that it suffices though and I will make the next chapter a whole lot better for you! I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry that I don't have any smut in this chapter but I've been busy all week and I'm dead tired.

ZZZZ

Starscream grunted as he was thrown into a cell, the sound bouncing off the walls as if to mock him. Swindle stood at the entrance to the cell, a smirk plastered on his face. Two of the three goons flanked him, blocking any escape root for Starscream.

"You have a lot of customers to make up to Starscream, I'll give you a few minutes to get _used _to being used again, take your reward mechs." Swindle smirked wider and turned, leaving Starscream at the mercy of the 2 mechs.

ZZZZ

"Skywarp! You can't go after them! Let Megatron take care of it! He'll bring Starscream back! I promise!" Thundercracker stated, holding Skywarp by his shoulders.

"He took Starscream! We promised to protect him! And yet he's back where he first was and probably already being forced to pleasure mechs again!" Skywarp yelled, his optics full of tears. Thundercracker sighed and pulled Skywarp in for a tight hug, trying to calm his sparkmate down.

"Skywarp, please. Megatron will bring him back, and he will bring Swindle back, hopefully beaten and ready for us to rip off his spike."

"But..." Skywarp sighed and nodded. "Alright...I hope he brings him back happily."

Thundercracker sighed also and leaned his forehead against his bonded.

"Skywarp I love you, and I know you miss Starscream, but Megatron will bring him back. I promise."

Skywarp nodded and closed his optics, letting a large sigh leave him. Thundercracker pulled Skywarp with him to settle on the small berth in the room. The two sat in silence that was only broken by the chocked sounds leaving Skywarp.

ZZZZ

Megatron growled as he landed on top of the ship that held Starscream. His fist were clenched tight, the tips of his claws digging into the palm of his servo. He turned to Soundwave as the ever silent mech landed beside him.

"Scan the ship, I want to know where Starscream is, and more importantly, where Swindle is." Megatron stated, a snarl warping his voice. Soundwave nodded and went still for a few minutes before a small map appeared on his faceplate. Megatron sneered and looked away.

"Starscream is in the brig with two other of Swindles lackies while he's watching in the monitor room." He growled fisting his fist tighter. "You get Starscream."

With that, Megatron fired his fusion cannon at the hull of the ship and dropped down, running off to find Swindle before Soundwave himself could drop down.

ZZZZ

Soundwave walked silent as ever into the brig, seeing the two mechs and quickly slithering his tentacles around their necks. With one quick motion, the two mechs fell to the ground, their codpieces still open even as energon pooled around their bodies. Starscream looked at him with tear filled optics. Splatters of lubricant covered his face in torso but Soundwave paid it no mind as he picked the trembling seeker up into his arms.

"W-where's m-my trine?" Starscream asked, trembling arms wrapping around Soundwaves shoulders.

"Location: Nemisis." Soundwave stated simply in his slightly robotic voice. Starscream nodded and finally allowed his frame to relax agaist Soundwave as he slipped into a restless recharge.

ZZZZ

Megatron snarled and lunched at Swindle, knocking the chuckling mech off his pedes. The two tumbled to the ground, Megatron landing on top of Swindle. He wrapped his servos around the dealing mechs throat and squeezed.

"You will regret ever laying a hand on my second." Megatron growled and pulled Swindle up before slaming his head into the floor. Swindle grunted but retaliated by trying to punch at Megatrons face. The larger mech easily evaded the punches, adding his own punches to the mix.

"I should have never allowed you to live after you betrayed me." He growled louder and leaned down to the battered face of Swindle. "You, are now _my _prisoner."

With those words spoken, Megatron hauled Swindle to his feet and dragged the barely conscious mech along behind him.

ZZZZ

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I realized that I can't really do anything more with it. Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter is up to everyones expectations!

ZZZZ

"Starscream, wake up, please." Skywarp pleaded in a small voice. He was sitting beside his trine leaders berth, holding the smaller seekers servo in his own trembling servo. Starscream had been unmoving since Soundwave had delivered him to the two. Skywarp wouldn't leave his side, and Thundercracker only left to bring, himself and his bonded energon.

"Skywarp, don't rush him." Thundercracker stated as he rubbed his bondeds shoulder. He settled beside him and pulled the purple seeker into his lap. Skywarp never let go of Starscreams servo, but leaned thankfully against Thundercracker.

The two sat in silence for quiet a while, Thundercracker often sending comforting thoughts and feelings over their bond. Skywarp was nearly in recharge when Starscream stirred, his servo tightening around Skywarps on an almost painful level.

"Where is he?" Starscream growled in a hoarse voice. His optics flickered online as he turned to glare at his trine mates.

"Where is who Star?" Thundercracker asked, gently prying his servo from around Skywarps. The two barely flinched at the glare leveled at them, they were used to the level of glares Starscream could produce.

"Swindle. Where. Is. He." He growled again, letting go of Skywarps servo in favor of pushing himself into a sitting position. The two were immediately spurred into action.

"Star, stop! You've been out for days! You should continue resting!" Skywarp stated, gently trying to push the youngest of their group back onto the berth. His servo was hastily slapped away by Starscream who glared up at him.

"You two will _**stay**_ out of _my _affairs." He growled once again as he pushed himself off the berth, the air around him crackling with the anger he was projecting.

Skywarp and Thundercracker both went silent at his words, the malicious in his voice was a thing they hadn't heard before. He stalked past the two, his wings practically vibrating on his back as he left the room, the door hissing behind him as it closed.

ZZZZ

Megatron stood in front of his prisoner, an evil grin showing his sharp teeth. Swindle was hanging from thick chains that were wrapped around his wrist. Megatron made a slow circle around the purple and tan mech, said mech, trying his hardest to keep an optic on the warlord.

The leader of the Decepticons stepped in front of Swindle and grinned wider, lifting the black helm.

"What should I do with you Swindle? Should I let a few of my subordinates use you like you used Starscream? Or...Should I simply let you hang here and rot for eternity? Better yet, how about I take you apart, piece by piece?"

Megatron was about to continue, but the loud hiss of the door opening alerted him to another's presence.

"HE'S MINE MEGATRON!" The seeker growled, leaning heavily against the wall. The war lord turned, fixating a concered yet repremanding glare on Starscream.

"Those two bumbling idiots were supposed to keep you on your berth."

"I don't care what those two were supposed to do, I only care about what you're planning on doing. You're taking away my right of justice!" Starscream yelled at Megatron, though his voice cracked but he held strong.

"Starscream, go back to your room. You are in no condition to deal with this." Megatron stated, turning his back to him.

"Do you think I give a frag what you think _Megatron?_ Do you? Because I don't! He was the mech that _**ruined **_my trust for others! Do you know how much I want to pay him back for all the pain I went through? For all the agony that I was forced to endure?" Starscream stated, tears forming in his red optics. His vison was so blurred that he didn't realize Megatron moving closer to him, until the mechs thick arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

"Then you will choose his punishment, when you are better." Megatron turned and shot a glare over at Swindle who had been listening to the whole conversation before he turned and lead a nonresisting Starscream from the room.

ZZZZ

Starscream looked up at Megatron when they passed his quarters.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where you won't be disturbed." He stated softly, turning down a dimly lit hallway. Starscream didn't protest, his frame barely standing. Megatron looked down and quickly swept the seekers legs out from under him, catching him in his arms as he fell back.

"L-lord Megatron! W-what are you doing?"

"You are too weak to support yourself." He answered simply before going quiet. Starscream didn't say anything more, silently agreeing with Megatron as he laid his helm on the broad mechs chassis.

He was about to slip into recharge when the familiar hiss of a door opening caught his attention. Red optics onlined only to offline again as bright light greeted them.

"Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, slowly onlining his opics again.

"I know that open space, and wind can calm a seeker." He stated simply as he continued walking along the top of the Nemisis. Starscream looked around, noticing the lack of vehicons that were normally running around.

"They have been given the day off." Megatron stated, seeing the curious look on Starscreams face. He nodded and went silent once more, allowing Megatron to carry him where ever it was the war lord was taking him.

Starscream was once again almost in recharge when he was shifted in Megatrons arm. The war lord now cradled the seeker in one arm, a feat that made the ever prideful seeker feel as young as he actually was.

Megatron slowly looked around making sure that no one was around before he pressed his servo against the wall in front of them. Nothing happened at first and Starscream wondered if Megatron had finally gone insane, when a small section of the wall slid back. Inside was a small but open room.

One wall was simply glass, letting in a gracious ammount of light. The others were plain, only a few shelves holding datapads decorated them. A large round padded berth was situated in one corner, the top filled to the brim with pillows. The rest of the room was also filled with pillows, some large enough to hold Megatron himself and others small enough for a newborn sparkling to rest on.

"What is this?" Starscream asked as Megatron set him down on his pedes.

"It is something that I have been working on for a while now. And it is for you."

ZZZZ

I felt like leaving it there...Don't ask...I just did...I hope you guys like! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

;aksjf;ha;gh Thank you for the reviews! So much! I hope this chapter is up to par with everyone's expectation! If I get some ideas I may even be able to continue this story! _IF _the ideas come! Which they are!

I know that they are OOC...But hey...what else do you expect when something happens?

ZZZZ

"F-for me? But...Why? Wouldn't this room be better suited for yourself, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, taking a step back for the larger mech.

"Why would I make something for myself when I could make it for the one I love?" Megatron stated, letting the seeker step away from him.

"A-are you sure that it's me? And not some other that you have mistaken for me?"

"Starscream, there is not a thing in this world and out of it that could compare to you." The war lord stated, startling Starscream into tripping over a pillow. His face scrunched in preparation for the harsh landing but none came. Only large arms and soft pillows as the large arms let him go.

Starscreams frame curled slightly as he onlined his optics, the concerned face of Megatron filling his vision.

"Are you alright Starscream?" Megatron asked startling Starscream from his daze.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MEGATRON! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS THAT IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO TRICK ME INTO BELIEVING HE WOULD ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME-!" Starscream was cut off by Megatron kissing him.

If Megatron could have, he would have laughed at the comical level Starscream acheived as he trashed around with wide optics. Though, as Megatron continued to kiss him, his thrashing slowly died down, leaving a tired, and limp seeker. The war lord pulled away with a small sigh, settling back on a pile of pillows.

"You have your answer, now will you be quiet?" He didn't give Starscream a chance to answer as he pulled him close to his frame, practically cradling him to his side.

"Starscream, my spark has been tormented for years with the thought of having you as my own. But your infuriating plans to overthrow me, and your constant complaining clouded what my spark felt. It wasn't until I learned _why _you acted that way that I realized _why_ you did act in those manners.."

Starscream had since looked up at Megatron, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean Lord Megatron?"

"You may not have realized what you were doing, Starscream, but I do now. You were wanting approval, seeking it like a seeker does. You needed that knowledge that you had succeeded at something, anything. Even when you have succeeded at many things."

Megatron looked down at Starscream and, seeing the still confused expression on his face, sighed. He gently brought up a large clawed servo and cupped the seekers head.

"I didn't choose you as my second just to have a seeker in my ranks. I choose you as my second because you were, and still are worthy. A second isn't just for looks, you have the processor power, the skills, and you have beauty." Megatron stated, a sleepy tone taking over his voice. Starscream didn't answer, nor did he respond when the large war lord turned onto his side and hugged him close.

ZZZZ

"Starscream...It is time to wake." Starscream stirred at the unfamiliar voice trying to wake him. It only took him a second to bolt upright and look around, scrambling away from Megatron.

Megatron sighed and stood, making his way slowly around Starscream and to the now closed door.

"I will return with energon if you wish to stay, if not, I understand." With that, Megatron left, leaving Starscream alone with his thoughts.

The seeker sat in the corner for a while, simply looking around the room at what he could see. It wasn't long though before he stood and started to slowly walk around. The first thing he did was open the door and step out, making sure that no one was around before he stepped back in, more curious than worried.

"Why would lord Megatron do this...Simply for me? Certainly...he can't be telling the truth about how he feels...He could have so much more than a seeker, and one that has been used. He could have virgins!"

Starscream paced around the large room, running his clawed servos over the walls. He felt the tip of his fingers catch something before it smoothed out again. His curiosity piqued, Starscream turned and retraced his steps, finding the uneven space easily.

He hummed as he pried at the slightly extended piece of wall, almost falling back as the piece suddenly opened, reveling a fully stocked energon containment center. Starscream sat stunned.

"Why would he-?" Starscream looked back at the door as it hissed open, an empty handed Megatron stepping in.

"I see that you found I was lying. I figured that you would need some space, an excused seemed nessasary at the time. Get as much energon as you need, there is plenty."

Megatron sat down on the berth and pulled out a datapad, silently scrolling through the data. Starscream watched him for a few seconds before grabbing a cube for himself and a cube for Megatron. He slowly stood and made his way over to Megatron, holding out the cube.

"Wha- Starscream, those are for you." Megatron stated lightly waving away the cube.

"I will not drink unless you do." Starscream insisted pressing the cube towards him again. Megatron was about to deny it again when Starscream leaned forward and replaced his datapad with the cube.

"Drink...Please." He pleaded softly and Megatron complied. The seeker sat down beside him on the berth, looking down at his cube in silence.

"Starscream, you said you would drink your energon as so as I did, now drink." Megatron stated, using a finger to push up the cube towards the seekers mouth.

Starscream simply sighed and took a small sip of the energon. He looked up at Megatron from the corner of his optics. The large mech was staring silently at a piece of wall, his half empty energon cube sitting forgotten in his servos.

"What are you staring at Lord Megatron?" He asked, trying to pinpoint what had gained his attention. No answer greeted him, simply, Megatron standing and holding out a servo towards him. Starscream was hesitant in taking it, but eventually he did and he was gently hauled to his pedes.

He was about to ask what Megatron was doing when the wall he was staring at slid away, reveling a small washroom.

ZZZZ

Next chapter will have some smut! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

SKjf;akjsg;ahsdg; j Okay. I'm making sure that I spend a lot of time on this smut. I want it to be worth the wait for you guys!

ZZZZ

Starscream stared open mouthed at the, what could only be described as, royal wash racks. The floors were a pristine white, and the walls were a light, polished gray that was practically a mirror. The back part of the room was a large shower, able to fit 5 mechs of Megatrons size and still have room.

"How?" Starscream asked as he took a step into the room, looking around curiously at the different waxes that lined the few shelves in the room.

"That, Starscream, is a secret. Just know that a seeker such as yourself should have only the best at his disposal." Megatron stated, stepping in behind Starscream, allowing the door to close behind him. The seeker didn't seem to notice the door closing as he picked up one of the wax bottles.

"Imperial grade! How would even _you _afford such a high priced wax?"

"It was a...gift, and I only knew of one mech who deserved having such fine wax applied to his frame." Megatron didn't allow Starscream to respond as he gently took the wax away from him. "Come."

Starscream was about to snap at him for ordering him around when Megatron picked him up and carried him towards the shower area of the washroom. The large mech silently placed him on a ledge that Starscream only just realized was there.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as Megatron deftly turned on the solvient spray. Starscreams wings fluttered as the warm spray hit his wings, warming his frame.

"I'm pampering you." Megatron answered softly, grabbing a large rag and wetting it.

"Why?" Starscream asked, not quite understanding why Megatron would do this.

"Why not?" He retorted as he gently sat in front of Starscream, gently lifting his pede up.

"Because...why would I need to be pampered?"

"It's not that you need it, it's that you deserve to be pampered. And, I also have an apology to make." Megatron answered, his claws lightly cleaning the creases in Starscreams calf's and pedes with the rag.

"Why do I deserve it, and must you apologize lord Megatron?"

"You deserve it, because even after what I and others, have put you though, you are still strong. It shows that my spark was right when choosing a second, and though at times I have regretted having you as my second, I do not now, and I know I never will."

As Megatron spoke he continue to gently rub the dirt and grim off of Starscreams frame. He was surprised that as the more he cleaned, the more white shone through what he thought was paint.

"Starscream...When was the last time you actually gave yourself a good wash?" Megatron asked, not looking up from the task at hand.

"It hasn't been long." Starscream stated. His helm was leaned back against the wall of the shower, allowing the flow of warm water to hit his chassis and wings.

"Really?" Megatron asked, continuing to rub at Starscreams frame, reviling more white, red, and blue metal.

"Yes, I do take pride in my frame." He answered.

"Well, personally, I find white suits you more than dirt and grim." Megatron stated, moving to settle back. He had finished Starscreams legs, revieling long, beautiful white, red, and blue coloring.

Starscream tensed and onlined his optics looking down at his now shining legs.

"L-lord Megatron...Uh...I can explain." He stuttered over his words, his frame starting to shake as he pulled himself up.

"No need Starscream, I understand." Megatron gently grabbed the seekers servos, holding him in place. "It was a defense mechanism."

Starscream went silent, turning his head away from Megatron. Said mech gently turned the seekers head back towards him.

"Starscream, look at me. You have no reason to let this frame not be seen, Swindle is captured, and you are beautiful. I will wash you myself everyday, and I will wax your frame everyday." Megatron promised, gently cupping Starscreams chin. "I love you Starscream. You deserve someone much better than I, so I will understand if you do not accept my love. But, at least let me pamper you for today."

The was no answer for him whether or not Starscream returned the love, but Megatron didn't care. He gently picked up one of Starscreams servos and began to wash him again until both his arms were the same white, red and blue as his legs. Starscream still hadn't said a word, his head tilted back against the wall.

Megatron was still silent as he gently began washing Starscreams chest and the front of his wings. The more white that shone through the more Megatron simply wanted to lean down and kiss the newly revealed color. He slowly and meticulously cleaned Starscreams hips and codpiece, unwanting of anything but to clean him of all his years of pain.

"Starscream you are the mos-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear your lies." He snapped finally pushing away from the wall. "All you ever do is lie to me. Why should you stop now? Beautiful? This frame is only meant for pleasure, and you're just trying to get it. And don't tell me you aren't, I know this little game that you're playing, I've had others do it before. If you want a good frag, all you have to do is take it."

Starscream allowed his interface panel to snap back, but Megatron paid it no mind.

"I do not want that, if I did, I wouldn't even be doing what I am now. I am a gladiator, strong enough to take what I want, yet I do not want to take you, I want you to come to me of your own free will. Now, will you turn around, I still have to get your back and your wings."

When Starscream didn't move, Megatron sighed and gently moved the seeker himself, settling him on his lap. Though his interface panel was still open, Megatron made no move towards it, simply, he began washing the seekers wings. He noticed that down the center of each white wing was a red strip.

"You strived to be a scientist." He stated simply as he continued to wash the seekers back. "Yet, Swindle took away your final years of schooling. If you wish, Soundwave could finish that with you, he has all the data."

"That dream is over now. I will never be a scientist." Starscream answered, staring blankly at the wall. His bottom lip was being gnashed between his teeth, small whimpers leaving him as his wings were cleaned.

"A dream is never over until someone is dead. It can always be achieved." Megatron stated, gently rubbing the tips of Starscreams wings, causing a small moan to slip past the seekers lips. He winced, expecting to be called something and shoved from the war lords lap, instead a small chuckle met his audios before the warlord moved to wash the seekers back.

The room was silent save for the sound of solvent hitting the metal floor. It was a while till Megatron was satisfied with his cleaning and only when he was done did he hug the seeker. He cradled the seeker against his chest, his large helm resting on the seekers shoulder.

"Starscream, you have no idea how beautiful you are. One such as yourself shouldn't be used, it is praise you deserve. That, is why I want you as my second, and more importantly by my side. Only the strongest deserve it, and no one is stronger than you."

"Lord Megatron...Prove to me what you're saying is true, prove to me that...that you do love me, and all that I am." Starscream pleaded as he turned around in Megatrons lap, straddling him. "Make love to me, please. Show me what it's like to actually be wanted, please."

Megatron didn't say anything, instead he slowly stood, giving Starscream enough time to situated himself as he turned off the solvent. He gently set Starscream down onto his pedes and grabbed a dry towel. Slowly, he began to dry Starscream off, being as gentle as possible. Only when the seeker was dry did he begin to quickly dry himself. It wasn't long until he was done, Starscream, unusually silent, was still by his side.

"Starscream." Megatron stated simply, catching the attention of the seeker.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Number one, stop calling me Lord Megatron, I am not your lord, I am your equal, second, come here." Megatron gently opened his arms, inviting the pristine seeker in. It was only a few seconds before Starscream moved, practically diving for Megatrons arms. The war lord easily caught the seeker and shifted him in his arms so that he was holding him bridal style.

The two were silent as they left the wash racks, Starscream nestled tightly against Megatrons chest. The large mech slowly carried Starscream over to the berth. He laid the seeker down gently, pulling away slightly to take in the newly reviled colors before he leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Starscream responded hesitantly, his kiss was sloppy, and he obviously had no experience. Megatron pulled back, as another secret was revieled about Starscream.

"No one has ever kissed you, have they?" Starscream didn't reply, instead he turned his helm away, ashamed. "Starscream, there is nothing wrong with that, I assure you."

"Swindle didn't even want to, I tried, but he pushed me away. I figured that it was because he was busy, but..." Starscream goes quiet as he turns to look at Megatron.

"Forget about him, it's me now, and I will never, do that to you." Megatron stated in finality, gently kissing the seekers cheek.

As the seeker finally relaxed, Megatron gently began to rub his wings, watching as the seekers optics offlined. Slowly, the war lord began to pepper his neck in kisses while his servos continued to gently rub Starscreams wings, relaxing the seeker more.

Megatrons kisses ventured further down the seekers frame, never missing a part of him. He trailed kisses down each of Starscreams arms, his chest, and after skipping his codpiece, his legs. He made sure that he kissed every visible inch of Starscreams frame, often time whispering unintelligible words into the armor.

Slowly, the war lord begins to make his way back up the seekers frame, still kissing every inch of armor that he could reach until finally he captured the seekers lips into a kiss. Starscream wasn't caught off guard by the kiss but he still fumbled, not used to kissing in the least. Megatron didn't mind the awkwardness of Starscream, in fact he found it cute to say the least.

"Do you still wish for me to show you that my love is true Starscream? Or do you believe me and are willing to slow down?" Starscream looked up at the war lord and shook his head.

"Show me...I need to know..." He whispered, tears building in his optics. "Please."

Megatron nodded and gently captured the seekers lips in a gently kiss. His servos slowly worked down Starscreams sides until they weren't gently tweaking the wires in his hips. Starscream arched against the touch, pressing his hips against Megatrons.

The war lord continued to kiss Starscream, even as he arched and gasped against him. The seekers wings were strained against the berth as he arched further against him as one of his servos slips down to the red codpiece.

"You are so beautiful, will you do me the honor of allowing me in?" Starscream nodded and allowed his codpiece to slip off, exposing himself to Megatron. His spike was still in it's housing, the seal having never been broken

Megatron didn't do what Starscream expected, instead, he gently traced the area around his port with his servo, slowly getting closer to the port itself. It wasn't long until her was lightly prodding at his port, causing the seeker to moan and whine under his ministrations.

Starscream was beside himself, no one had ever taken the time to see if he wanted it, nor had they ever taken the time to prepare him, they only took what they wanted. His frame was tingling in ways that he had only heard about. His helm rolled from side to side as he processed what was going on.

"L-lord Megatron!" He yells practically coming off the berth as he felt the war lords war glossa lick at his port. Megatrons servos lightly gripped the seekers hips, keeping him pinned to the berth as he continued to lavish his port with attention.

Sharp fingers dug into Megatrons helm as Starscream overloaded hard against him. Megatron used the time that the seeker was overloading to break the seal that held his spike.

"AH!" Starscream sat up quickly, his fingers digging into Megatrons helm as the war lord kissed him to silence his yell. Starscream groaned as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"W-why?" He asked as he pulled back looking at Megatron with hurt optics.

"It needed to be done." Megatron whispered, pulling the seeker into his lap. He gently rubbed his wings until Starscream calmed down.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, pulling back to look at him. Starscream nodded and looked up with what could only be described as innocent optics. Megatron couldn't help but smile as he captured the seekers lips in another kiss.

A strangled gasp left the older mech as one of the seekers servos rubbed at his codpiece.

"Please...Take me...Show me what my first time is supposed to be like..." He stated, pulling back to look at Megatron. The war lord smiled and gently kissed the seeker as he allowed his codpiece to snap back. His thick cork sprung free and pressed against Starscreams, eliciting a moan from each of them.

"Are you sure you want this Starscream? I will not rush you." Megatron stated softly into the seekers audio.

"Megatron please!" Starscream yelled, rocking his hips against the war lords spike, trying to get more friction on his newly unsealed spike. Megatron wasted no time before lining up his spike with Starscreams port. He looked at the seekers face one last time to make sure he wanted it before he surged forward, burying his thick spike into the tight port. The two of them groaned thickly as Megatron hilted himself, neither able to move for a few seconds.

It was Starscream who made the first move, shocking Megatron. The seeker wrapped his legs around his large hips, trying to pull him closer.

"M-move!" He practically yelled, his sharp fingers digging into the war lords shoulders. That was all the motivation Megatron needed as he started to pound into the seeker. Each thrust of the once gladiator jarred Starscream, making his wings brush in a painful, yet pleasurable way against the berth.

"F-faster." Starscream moaned as he threw his helm back, leaving his neck wide open for attention. Megatron didn't waste any time doing as requested, his large mouth latched onto the seekers small throat, sucking and licking ever inch.

It wasn't long until Starscream was teetering on the edge of his overload, having never felt the pleasure that he was now. His wings scraping against the berth, and the feeling of Megatrons thick spike filling him to the brim was enough to send anyone tumbling over the edge, but, for Starscream, it was 3 words whispered into his audio right as Megatron overloaded inside him.

ZZZZ

I'm so sorry how late and how shitty this is, I went through a tough couple of days but I hope this suffices and look how long it is! -shot- Love you guys so much! Please please please review!


End file.
